The Apprentice
by halfchickensquirrel
Summary: What if Luke Skywalker was not a complete novice in the events of A New Hope. What if he had trained since birth. This is that story.
1. Chapter 1

The Apprentice?

**A/N Hey guys long time no see.**

**Yes I know that this is not an update, it is not even the same franchise. I have had this story going through my head for ages, and when that happens I cannot think of any other story. My best and only strategy to combat this is to commit it to paper. Well I better stop procrastinating. Here it is.**

Chapter 1

A hooded man walked up to a burning wind farm. There were Stormtroopers all around it. He shook his head. He did not feel emotions for the people who owned the farm, just hatred for the Stormtroopers and their empire. He cricked his neck as one of the troopers spotted him. His hand covered in a black glove went down to his weapon. He grasped the handle feeling secure with the familiar weight. More of the troopers had noticed him.

He smiled the expression only just visible under the hood he was wearing. As one the five closest troopers brought up their rifles.

The man brought up his weapon and the archaic handle that he grasped emitted a Black blade with symbols covering it. The troopers opened fire only for each of their shots to be deflected.

He leapt forward in a superhuman feat of speed closing the distance in less than a second. Kicking one and beheading another, he swept through the troopers leaving none left. He walked onwards into the slowly burning farm. He heard a scream from inside and made a swift turn towards the sound. That would be were the rest of the troopers would be. He kicked open the door to see the three remaining troopers surrounding a small shape. In the corner were two humans.

The man stepped forward to kill the troopers who were now levelling their guns at the small figure.

As he raised his blade to cut down the unsuspecting soldiers there was a blast of energy, a repulse of force energy. The man withstood it digging in, his hood falling from his head.

The Stormtroopers were not so lucky and were thrown against the wall. The man looked at what was revealed to be a small human child of about two. He raised a hand and the Stormtroopers all rose into the air, chocking. He then looked at the child opening his mind to him.

He recoiled back in shock at the huge force potential in the child. Not even his old master had had this kind of potential. His face turned into a smile, for the first time in three years he had a chance. A chance to get his revenge on his master. He reached down to pick up the child. The child looked up seemingly unafraid of his tattoos and horns.

He shook his head once more in shook at the recent events. Maybe his luck was changing.

_Line break_

The boy grew up fast. Maul was pleased that the boy was very advanced for his age being able to do far more for his age than was to be expected.

Maul's master had trained him to almost perfection in unarmed combat and in the first years of the boys training Maul trained him. At four he was able to unconsciously use force augmentation to make him stronger and faster than he should be to the extent he could beat most fully grown men. His latent force powers taking a back seat as Maul trained him relentlessly. When the boy reached six Maul finally revealed to him the force and its basic concepts. By seven the boy was able to lift and manoeuvre three fully grown men. One of his favoured abilities, force repulse was strong enough to destroy boulders.

At eight the boy, was sent off to train by Maul in the desert for three weeks, he was to survive, any way he could.

Maul was not worried; his protégé was more than competent enough to combat almost anything he would come across. Maul himself shadowing him for long periods of time.

The only thing that worried Maul was the only other force presence that he could sense on the Planet. The one man who he least expected to meet again. Kenobi.

Luke Skywalker, was then name that the eight year old boy had told his master all those years ago. He could have sworn that he had seen some recognition in his master's eyes.

He stretched out his senses with the force looking for someone, anyone nearby. What he sensed shocked him. Not only were there a huge number of people but there were two people very strong in the force.

He berated himself silently. How had he not sensed this.

He slowly crawled over the towards the people. As he did so the sound of clashing and cheering could be heard in the distance.

As it finally came into view he saw two men, one a human and one a Tusken fighting with what his master called lightsabers.

The Tusken who wielded two lightsabers looked to be on the front foot, but to Luke's trained eye he could see that the human's defence did not even look like it would be broken through.

As if confirming his thoughts the human countered and lose strike disarming the Tusken of one of his lightsabers. He then flicked off the Tusken's mask and in doing so embarrassed him in front of the rest of the Tusken raiders. Without looking back the Tusken was left with the human.

Luke curious walked over to the fallen lightsaber. The human saw him just as he reached it. The Tusken followed his gaze and raised his lightsaber to strike Luke down.

"Get away from my father's lightsaber Settler." He spat.

The human was the wrong side of the Tusken to block the blow.

Luke however was ready, his combat training kicked in and he rolled out of the way calling the lightsaber to him mid roll. He was unfamiliar with the weapon but had seen his master wield on multiple occasions. He blocked the second blow from the angered Tusken drawing the lightsaber. The two men looked at him in shock. Luke pushed out with the force catching the Tusken off guard and throwing him back.

The human put his lightsaber back on his belt, trying to calm both the Tusken and the Luke who had withdrawn into a defensive position.

"What is your name child?"

"My name is Luke, Luke Skywalker."

Both the human and the Tusken's eyes widened, "My name is Obi Wan Kenobi, and this is A'Sharad Hett."

Luke nodded filing away the information. He knew that if the two men decided to attack him he would die. There was no way he could beat even one of these men in a straight up fight.

However Luke's curiosity got the better of him, his master had told him that eventually he would train with the lightsaber, but this was too greater opportunity to leave. "Can you train me with that?" Luke asked.

Obi Wan's eyes widened in shock once again. He had lived the last six years in sorrow at having failed to protect Luke, and now here he was, and by his reactions someone was training him.

"Also don't send him away," Luke said pointing to A'Sharad, "if you do something will happen to him that will bring the entire galaxy to its knees."

A'Sharad looked at the boy with interest, "Maybe you have some forsight in you."

The boy nodded, "My master tells me that I can see events in the future."

Obi Wan tried to cover up his interest, "And who is your master?"

Luke shook his head, "I can't tell you that. I will have to return to him in a few weeks."

Obi Wan got down to Luke's level and said, "I will train you little one. I am sure A'Sharad will as well, he will want a new purpose, you could give him that."

It went on for four years. Luke would train with Obi Wan and A'Sharad at night, and with Maul for the day.

Both parties knew that he was being trained but neither were bothered. Each of the masters knew that they were creating a weapon against their master and between the three of them they covered each other's weaknesses. Luke would not have any of the flaws that his masters possessed.

When Maul finally decided to give Luke a lightsaber he was shocked to find that he already had one. One which had been owned by his father. When Maul decided to test his skill he was shocked to find that his skills were incredibly honed. His defence was almost immaculate. It was the first time that Maul had considered that his master might be Kenobi. However as well as a strong defence through Soresu, he also seemed to be proficient with Niman, something that Kenobi never studied to the extent that he would be able to teach it. Maul was never the less extremely pleased with his apprentices abilities.

When Luke reached fourteen years old, six years after he met the two Jedi Maul allowed him to construct his own lightsaber. Maul however had decided to follow his apprentice on his nightly journey. He had of course tried before but his apprentice seemed to be incredibly adept at cloaking himself. Maul had hidden a tracker in his new lightsaber.

Maul followed Luke at a distance, he was shocked when Luke seemed to be heading to where Maul had found him all those years ago.

Looking back Maul did not regret the decision, he had been changed by the boy, becoming far more father like than he would have ever been allowed under his previous master. He was of course a harsh master but he was far kinder to Luke than he would be had he met him five years earlier.

Luke walked into a small hut that was situated right next to where the wind farm used to be. Maul walked up to the hut confident. He walked in and immediately he locked eyes with Obi Wan from across the room.

There was a tense silence. Neither A'Sharad or Luke knew what was going on.

Obi Wan then turned back to Luke ignoring the fuming Sith.

Maul leapt forward drawing his darksaber in one movement. Obi Wan turned to block it only for the blade to have been blocked by a green and a blue lightsaber.

Luke then pressed on. Knowing his master well enough that he would need to defeated to be subdued.

Drove Maul across the room surprising his master at his knowledge of Jar- Kai. Maul however pulled Luke outside into the open area. Luke knew that he had to close this down fast. He was twelve years old and no matter how skilled he was there was no way he could beat any of his teachers in a straight up fight.

The only way to beat his master was to catch him off guard. He knew that he could hold off. He just needed a distraction.

From where Obi Wan and A'Sharad were watching the duel it all changed to quickly. As soon as Maul got outside Luke was immediately on the back foot. A'Sharad moved to step un but Obi Wan stopped him. "He needs real experience. And I think Maul cares for the boy, he will not kill him."

As Maul pushed Luke back Luke relied on his defensive strength while he maneuverer around Maul.

As he backed up he felt a hill behind him, the beginning of a sand dune.

As he got about half way up his defence finally gave. As Maul gave a downwards slash he knocked Luke's new Green lightsaber from his hand.

Luke fell into the sand and Maul smiled. He had him now. Maul cut downwards much to the shock and horror of Obi-Wan and A'Sharad watching.

Luke however used his free hand to propel the sand up at his mentor. Maul flew backwards engulfed in his own personal sandstorm. As he collapsed to the ground he looked up to see Luke with both his lightsabers less than an inch from his face.

Maul did something he never thought he would do in defeat. He smiled.

**A/N Well there you have it.**

**My first chapter. I am sorry that Maul is so out of character. I tried to make him fit the story rather than make the story fit him. I am also sorry that I brushed over much of the training, leaving it mainly to your imagination.**

**Luke will be overpowered in this but that is intentional. He was called by Lucas himself the most powerful force user. And this is him training from birth.**

**Any way thanks for reading and this is HCS signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for the positive reception to the last chapter. I was worried that I would get a lot of hate for not updating any of my other stories and for starting on my third franchise. This chapter will once again have a few time skips so I am sorry if it gets a little confusing.**

Chapter 2

When Luke turned fourteen he was considered by each of his masters to be a very talented swordsman and a hugely powerful force user. By sixteen he was a master duellist and could outright beat each of his masters when pushed to his limit. His force abilities where hugely extensive. While he refused to use the darkside of the force he was proficient in such techniques as force judgement, and in Tutaminis.

Maul continued to teach him separately from both Obi-Wan and A'Sharad, he did however acknowledge their tutoring going as far as to in a roundabout manner complement their own skills and teaching. He was however frustrated with the way in which Luke openly avoided the darkside. He did not try to force it upon his apprentice.

Luke had chosen to avoid using the darkside because of his father. On his fourteenth birthday Obi-Wan took him to one side and told him.

_Flashback_

"_Luke, come here." _

"_Yes master."_

"_What do you know of your father?" Obi-Wan asked._

_Luke immediately lost some of his energy and his expression darkened down. "I know that he was a pilot in the Republic. I also know that he was close to you. Luke looked up, "not much else."_

_Obi-Wan sighed. This was still difficult for him. "I met your father with my master while on Tatooine. My Mater found an incredibly high level of force sensitivity in him and we took him to the Jedi temple. My master was killed by Maul." Obi Wan paused briefly. "I then took on your father, Anakin as my padawan." Luke looked at Obi-Wan questioningly. "We fought together through many things and then just before the clone wars he became a full Jedi Knight. We fought together throughout the clone wars as two of the most feared Jedi. However unknown to me he had married Padmé Amidala. If only I had…." He stopped, "I digress, he was then manipulated by a man called Palpatine. He became disillusioned to the Jedi order. The turning point was his betrayal of Master Windu and in defence of Palpatine, now known as the emperor." Obi-Wan looked Luke straight in the eyes. "I confronted him on Mustafar, where we duelled. I defeated him and left him there. I had thought him dead but within a month the Emperor had revealed his apprentice, Darth Vader."_

_Luke was silent. He shook his head, "Darth Vader is not my father, Anakin Skywalker is." He turned and walked away back to a waiting A'Sharad Hett."_

_End of Flashback_

Luke had not talked to anyone of his masters about his father since then. He had made an extra effort not to follow his father and refused to use any darkside abilities. He did however use force Judgement, a weaker version of force lightning discovered by Jedi Master Plo Koon.

Maul also made sure that he was at least proficient in most other weapons that he would come across. His hand to hand combat was as formidable as Maul's himself, Maul having been trained to near perfection in Teräs Käsi; he made sure that Luke was just as proficient in the technique.

Although Luke was an incredible student he was not one for being cooped up. Almost whenever he had free time he went out on his speeder, one which he had made himself.

He was about to leave on one of his many trips round Tatooine when a beep was heard from behind him. He turned to see a small R2 unit droid. The droid turned down the stairs of where Obi-Wan and A'Sharad were living. Luke sighed and got off his speeder. He followed the little droid down the steps.

"Obi-Wan, there is a droid here."

The Jedi in question came out from the kitchen, "R2D2." He said announcing the droid.

The R2 unit beeped and then turned on a hologram message.

A man in smart attire appeared. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, if you are reading this then this R2 unit has reached you. I bring dire news. My daughter, Princess Leia of Alderaan has been captured and taken hostage on Kashyyyk. I have my arm tied behind my back and the Imperials know it. We had a breakthrough and now we cannot do anything about it." He paused briefly. "If you my old friend could help me in these dire times then I would be most grateful. Your old friend Senator Bail Organa."

Obi-Wan stared at the message as the blue light retreated back into the R2 unit. He turned to Luke, "I have to help."

Luke nodded expecting this. A'Sharad nodded, walking into the room, "I agree, however this seems like the perfect mission for you Luke."

Obi-Wan nodded, "You are easily capable enough and I am getting on a bit." He smiled and turned to A'Sharad, "As are you my friend." He paused, "We could meet with the Senator, if you leave the planet so shall we. The Jedi shall leave hiding."

Luke left the Hut grim faced. He would have to tell his other Master. He had a very different relationship with Maul. With the two Jedi he was like a son/ student. With Maul he was strictly a student. There were flashes of kindness from the ex-Sith Lord but he was Strict to the extent of cruelty at times. Maul was however an incredible teacher, he was what had made Luke into the fighter he was. Obi-Wan and A'Sharad had helped to form the more refined technique and had made him far more rounded as a combatant, but it was Maul who had trained him every day from the age of four.

Luke was worried; he was not sure how his Master would react to his new mission.

When he reached the other Hut he had spent most of his life so far he walked in to find Maul looking right at him. "I could feel your worry from a mile away." He shook his head, "You have so much power but you need to shield your emotions better, much better."

He turned back to his lightsaber reconstruction, which he did almost every day, "Why are you do worried?"

"Master A'Sharad and Master Kenobi have received a message from a long-time friend of theirs. They have a mission for me, which involves leaving the Planet."

If Maul was angry he gave nothing away. "I do not believe that this is in your best interests. If you came up against the Emperor you would be destroyed. I do not believe that now is the right time for you to show yourself," Luke sighed, this was increasingly looking like it might turn into a fight. "You are going to go either way, so I am not going to fight you over it. In fact I shall accompany you to Mos Eisley." He got up and walked out of the Hut without another word. His lightsaber left behind finished construction and flew out of the room after it's master.

When the master and apprentice reached Mos Eisley Luke got off his speeder knowing that he would not see his master for a long time.

"What are you going to do?" Luke asked.

"I am going to the Huts, they owe me a debt that I am going to cash in." He looked out to the desert. "I never thought that I would have a legacy but," he paused looking right into Luke's eyes. "You, Luke Skywalker are my Legacy, and I am proud of you."

With that the Zabrak sped off on his speeder leaving Luke staring after him.

Luke turned around after a minute of thinking. He needed transport to Kashyyyk.

**A/N Hi guys I am sorry that the update has taken so long.**

**If you read my other stories you will know why. **

**I am enjoying doing this but I seem to be writing much slower then normal and apologise for that. **

**I hope to be able to get another chapter out in a week or so as I am going to be on half term the week after next.**

**Thanks for reading and this is HCS signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm back. I know it's been ages. I have been without my laptop for about 6 weeks and then I had the steam sale and yeah. But now hopefully I should be back.**

**I will be doing some of my other stories as well but I want to do spend some time on this one**

Chapter 3

Luke walked into the Mos Eisley Cantina with R2 following him. He looked around, observing just how full it was. One of the two bouncers was about to tell him that no droids were allowed, when Luke turned him around with a force mind trick.

Luke walked up to the main bar and sat down. R2 slowly rolled after him dodging between people. Luke took another look around keeping his hood down.

A human tapped on Luke's shoulder. Luke turned to look at him "He doesn't like you." The man said pointing to his companion.  
Luke shook his head. "I'm sorry."  
"I don't like you either." The man grumbled. "You just watch yourself; we're wanted men. I have the death sentence on twelve systems."  
Luke shrugged "I'll be careful then."  
"You'll be dead!" and with that his Aqualish partner got up and swung his fist at Luke.

Luke rolled backwards off his chair and rose up in a combat stance. The man drew a blaster and Luke hit him in the neck dropping him to the floor. The Aqualish swung a fist again and Luke caught it, twisting his arm round, there was an audible snap.

He then walked away from the pair, one knocked out with the other cradling his arm. He sat back down by the bar ignoring the silence. He raised his hand to the bartender and said, "Can I have a drink."

As he slowly sipped on his drink Luke watched the current inhabitants of the Cantina. There was one pair who caught his eye. A man was facing down some kind of Bounty hunter. As Luke watched the Alien seemed to draw a blaster and was shot through the head from under the table. Luke smiled; he may have found his man.

He walked up to the stall he was sat in; pushing the dead bounty hunter to one side he looked the man in the eyes. "Do you want a job?"

The man looked up and said, "If you have the money I need, and I need quite a lot."

A large figure sat next to the man. Luke looked up meeting the eyes of a Wookie. "I need transport to Kashyyyk."

The Wookie froze for a second. The man put a hand on his shoulder. "We can do it but as you can see Chewie, here is not too keen on it, however we can do it for ten thousand credits."

Luke only just managed to keep the surprise off his face; he could feel the distress coming off the Wookie in waves. "What is your ship like?"

"My ship is the Millenium Falcon," he said "And I'm Han Solo."

Luke nodded, he knew who he was, he also knew about the ship. Maul had kept tabs on Jabba the Hut and Luke had been privy to most of his information. "I'll give you two thousand credits now and I can get you fifteen thousand when my job is done."

"How will you get me that kind of money?" Han asked.

Luke ignored him, "The only extra I want is that I want no questions asked."

Han slowly leant backwards, "I take it you don't want the imperials to be following us?"

Luke remained impassive but the implication was there. "Okay kid, you've got yourself a ship." Han looked behind him, "There is your imperial trouble." He looked back at Luke to find his chair empty.

He turned to Chewbacca, "Did we tell him which hanger we were parked?"

Luke walked over to the Millennium Falcon; Han was underneath it fiddling with something or other. Luke reached out with the force sensing Chewbacca in the cockpit. As Luke walked up to Han he raised his hand in greeting. He subconsciously expanded his force power pushing out looking for threats.

He stopped dead making Han look up, "Han, we have company, why don't you go and start up the engines." Luke said it in such a way that made Han do it. Han knew who it was likely to be and he was more than willing to let the kid try and fight them.

As Han retreated up to the main body of the ship Luke turned around as a group of people assembled in front of him. There was noise from above and a bounty hunter landed. He stared straight at Luke tension slowly mounting. The men behind the bounty hunter were shifting uneasily.

Suddenly the man laughed, and reaching up he pulled his helmet off. Luke broke into a smile and took Boba Fett into a hug.

When the bounty hunter pulled back he gestured behind him, "these goons are out for you drivers blood. All after the bounty from Jabba."

"And you're not?" Luke asked.

Boba shrugged, "I'll take this as cashing in one of my favours I owe you, you seem to need him and I'm in no mood to fight you." He put his Helmet back on, "Your master sends his regards." And with that he flew off back to force knows where."

The group of men looked at Luke in shock, to be able to talk to the universe's most well-known bounty hunter so casually was a huge shock to anyone there. If they could see they would see Han looking just as surprised as them after the exchange.

There was silence until one yelled, "He's just one man, charge." With that he set off with the rest following behind. They all stopped dead when the man in the front rose into the air. He flew back into the rest of them. A massive blast of force energy rippled through the air towards them and the entire crowd was sent flying backwards.

Luke turned on his heel and into the Millennium Falcon.

**A/N And cut, I'm sorry that the chapter was so short, but I want to have the next bit of the story as another chapter so yeah. I'm still trying to get back into writing so for the next few chapters you will have to bear with me.**

**Any way I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did.**

**This is HCS signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So I enjoyed writing the last chapter so much that I think I will for the moment move straight on to this chapter instead of returning to my other stories. I am planning on doing them some **

**time…..**

Chapter 4

Luke walked up the ramp, as he did so he felt it slowly closing up behind him. He walked further into the craft, towards where he could sense Chewbacca and Han were.

He walked into the cockpit and just stood there; waiting for someone to say something, but there was silence. He gazed through the glass and watched as his childhood home faded into the distance. After an overly awkward minute, Han broke the silence by saying, "Who the heck are you?"

Luke smiled, "I think it is better for you if you don't know."

Han decided to change tact, "What are you going to be doing on Kashyyyk?"

Luke weighed up the pros and cons of telling Han, in the end he settled on saying part of the truth. "I'm going there to meet with someone; I need to get them off the planet…" He paused, "I'm sure you can work out why I wanted as little imperial attention as possible."

Han nodded, Chewbacca gave Han a growl, "Chewie wants to know how you're planning to get off of the planet."

Luke nodded, he understood but Han didn't need to know that. "To be honest I'm not too sure, I'll be able to get your money after my job is completed."

Chewbacca turned to Han again, after a quick fire exchange Han looked at Luke, "Chewie here has convinced me, against my better judgement that we need to stay around to make sure we get our pay in full."

Luke gave Chewbacca a genuine smile, "Thanks Chewie." Chewbacca gave a response which Han missed, but Luke nodded smiling, causing Han to look between the two in shock.

The journey to Kashyyyk was largely uneventful; Luke was almost disappointed. He and Chewbacca had struck up many conversations about the Wookie's home world. Han was mainly left out of these conversations and spent most of the time fiddling with different parts of the Millennium Falcon.

When the ship arrived at the planet, Luke asked to be dropped off at the spaceport near to the majority of the imperial housing.

That's why he found himself wandering through the streets of an imperial city looking for anything that might be used to house a high profile guest. There was of course the imperial headquarters, but Luke hoped that he wouldn't have to go in there. As he walked around, his small recon droids were flying all around the city. Every now and then, one would return only for Luke to send it out again.

The city was relatively unremarkable, there was very little that set it apart from any of the other cities Luke had researched.

As he walked round a corner, he saw an imperial envoy leading a blacked out taxi. The envoy marched into the imperial complex where the headquarters were.

As he watched a woman walked up beside him, "Who was that?" he asked.

"That was the special guest at the empire day celebrations tomorrow." Luke turned to look at the woman. She looked to be a little older than him, maybe seventeen or eighteen; she had red hair and was dressed all in black. Luke noticed a blaster by her side. She turned on the spot and walked straight after the envoy. Luke watched amazed as she walked up to the guards and into the complex. It was almost as if the guards didn't notice her.

Luke walked back up an alleyway, one thing was clear; he needed a way into the celebrations.

"Chewie, can you go see if Luke has returned yet?" Han asked.

The two of them were currently sat in a bar; Han was playing Sabbac with Chewie standing behind him. The Wookie nodded his assent and left.

When Chewie got onto the Falcon he saw Luke sat down, manipulating a collection of parts with the force. As Chewie watched a lightsaber hilt was formed in front of him.

Luke got up and turned to him, "I need a way into the empire day celebrations and also, I'll need to keep the guards off my tail. I have an idea that might work but I will need your help."

Chewie gave Luke a quick roar, "Yes I know that Han wold say no but, I have an idea that you might like. I need a distraction and I need to draw as many guards away from the celebrations as possible. I think the best way to do this is with a breakout." He turned to Chewie looking him straight in the eye, "We're going to break out the Wookie slaves."

Chewbacca was walking behind Han down a street. Somehow Chewie had managed to convince Han to help him cause the distraction for Luke. Chewie was held in handcuffs that were far too loose for him. As Han approached the guards to the box-like prison that held the wookies, he held out his hand to Chewie signalling him to slow down and act angry.

"I have another Wookie here for containment." Han said to the guards.

The two of them looked up surprised; it wasn't often that a single man could subdue a Wookie.

One of them walked over to Chewie, as he got closer he got growled at. Han almost smiled in surprise, Chewie actually growled at someone.

As he moved to hit Chewie on the back of the head, he whirled around grabbing the gun, at the same time Han shot the other guard. As Chewie quickly dispatched of one guard Han ran forward to the door controls and started pressing random buttons. Finally the door opened and about thirty wookies charged out having had their handcuffs remotely removed by Han's button pressing. They stopped as they saw Chewie and after a brief talk they charged off down the street setting off alarms as they went.

Han turned to his co-pilot, "That went surprisingly well. We'll just have to hope that the kid can get in."

Almost simultaneously Luke walked right past the distracted guards and into the base, using a mixture of force conceal and their confusion.

He headed right towards where the guests for the party were kept. He entered the huge building walking past the Stormtroopers as if he was meant to be there.

He reached out with the force as he walked cautiously, he was sure that there would be another force user in the complex. He found what he was looking for, there was no way that the princess would be kept in a public area like this, and he just needed to find out where. To do that he needed to get into the party.

He turned into the room where his target was situated. He knocked on the door, "Can I come in please?"

The door opened a crack and that was all Luke needed, the man's eyes clouded slightly and he let Luke into the room.

Luke turned to him and smiled, he had a way in.

**A/N So here is this chapter, it took me about two weeks to write.**

**Sorry?**

**I am enjoying writing it is just taking me a long time.**

**I am hoping to do some more soon, **

**Hope you enjoyed and this is HCS signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys I'm back for this. I am enjoying writing for three different fan bases and am trying to balance them.**

**Abigail F F- thanks, and I know how frustrating that is. I'll try to get this up as quickly as possible.**

**WhiteEagle1985- thanks**

**Guest- sorry that I didn't make it clear, the man was no-one of importance, Luke just used mind trick on him to let him in. and yeah so far…**

**Thanks to all of you who review, it really helps me out when you review so thanks again. This chapter will hopefully be more interesting than the last one, more should be happening.**

Chapter 5

Luke looked at himself in the full length mirror, he was dressed up for the party and standing in his acquired room. The man who owned the room was currently passed out on his bed where he would remain for at least a day longer.

Luke straightened up his tie, he looked down at his attire. It was nothing to special so as to draw attention to him, but it was expensive enough so that he was not too conspicuous.

He was a little warmer than he would like, he was wearing his far more practical clothes underneath it. He had his own lightsaber up his sleeve and his father's old one under his suit.

He reached out with the force being careful to not attract the attention of the woman he met earlier. Apart from her he could not sense any force potential from nearby.

He could however feel the frustration as the Stormtroopers were moving from room to room to escort each person to the party.

He waited for them to knock on his door, he opened it slightly being sure to conceal the body on the bed with the force.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Can you come with me sir, you are to be escorted to the celebrations?" the Stormtrooper officer said.

Luke nodded, "Of course." As he was led along he took in his surroundings, although the rooms were comfortable it was obvious that the surrounding area were not available to most people. This was most likely why he was being escorted to the party.

He saw another couple of people being escorted as well. His group joined their group and the combined group of about fifteen Stormtroopers led the three of them onwards. The other two looked uninterested in him. That was good, they must have known who he was supposed to be. He had deliberately chosen one of the least influential people here so the higher class people would pay him no attention.

He entered a huge hall and for a moment he was caught off guard. Having been born and bred in two different huts a building this big caught him off guard. Thankfully no-one noticed this.

All around him everyone was looking at the main entrance which right now was stubbornly closed. As he watched a large escort led by the woman he saw before entered the room. In the middle of the escort was a brown haired woman wearing all white. He knew immediately that this was Leia Organa.

The woman leading was obviously in charge here. Though not many of the other attendants if any knew this. They saw her as another officer.

Luke could read the body language of the Stormtroopers and could tell that she was in command here. He sighed slightly, with another at least force adept here this might get that much more difficult.

He had been making small talk here for at least an hour or so. He almost flinched when the woman in black walked over to him. "What are you doing here?"

He gave her a genuine smile, "What do you mean?"

"I saw you outside the compound earlier and you were definitely not dressed for this, now you are and you are not on the guest list. So why are you here?"

His smile didn't falter, "You must have a mistake on your guest list"

"I made the guest list, and the only person missing is Char Bibbeck. And you are not him do you want me to check his room for a missing suit and his body?" She asked.

"Miss," Luke paused briefly, "What's your name?"

That caught her off guard momentarily, "Why do you want to know?" She said defensively.

He gave her another smile "You are about the only person to have spoken with me, and I would rather refer to you as something other than miss."

She shook her head, and turned to the Stormtroopers, "Check room 145"

A squadron of troopers ran off to follow out her command. She turned back to Luke to see him not there.

Her gaze shot round the room and she tried to work out where he had gone. Her gaze fell on where several people were blankly staring at where Leia Organa was. She grinned, he might give _him _a problem.

Luke pulled Leia through the corridors, she tugged against his grip. "Who are you?"

He gave her a grin, "I was sent here by my master Kenobi to get you back to your father."

Leia looked at him in shock as he ripped his suit off and pulled out a communicator. "Han do you copy." He said into it.

"Yes I do kid."

"Then move to the rendezvous site." Luke said.

"Okay kid," Han replied, there was a roar from the other side. "Chewie is a pretty big fan of yours kid, so get out of there safe."

Luke smiled and shut the communicator off. He turned to Leia, "They'll be coming up behind us any second, you coming." She followed after him as he led her further and further into the maze of corridors.

As they finally came round a corner the wall opposite them blasted open to reveal the falcon ready for them. "Go Leia, someone is coming."

With that Leia ran off towards the ship, she looked back angry that she had no blaster to help her saviour.

As she looked back a man with a red lightsaber drawn came around the corner, with that she sped up.

Luke smiled when he saw his opponent. The man tried to toss him aside not even considering Luke as a threat.

Luke took the blow and spun around charging up his own force blast, when he released it a second later it smashed into a shocked man.

The woman charged round the corridor firing a blaster at Luke. He deflected each one using Tutaminis. She looked at him as shocked as the man. She turned to look at the man in disgust, "Galen." She said acknowledging him.

"Mara," he replied pulling himself out of the wall. He gave a roar and unleashed force lightning at Luke, at the same time Mara fired once more.

Luke whipped his lightsaber from his sleeve and deflected the blaster bolts. He caught the force lightning and fired it back imbued with force judgement. He then charged at the two of them drawing his father's blade.

Mara drew a purple blade and Luke engaged the two of them at once. He kept on the attack pushing the two of them. Mara had little faults to exploit but Galen was too impatient.

Luke left his left side open and as expected Galen swung at it. Luke jumped over his blade leaving his body perpendicular to the ground. He kicked Galen in the face and landed launching an assault solely at Mara. Luke crashed down and Mara met him in a blade lock. Luke stomped his foot releasing a force repulse which knocked her away and she hit the wall and then landed in a heap on the floor. Galen who had just got up was blasted back once again. Luke walked up to Mara who looked up at him in shock, this was not one of the things she had expected to happen today. He raised his blade to her throat and then shook his head in disgust at what he had considered doing.

Killing was the one thing that he had never been able to accept no matter how much Maul had tried to convince him it was right to do. He hit her across the face with the hilt of his lightsaber knocking her out.

He then turned back to Galen who had just got back up, "Who the heck are you?" he asked.

Luke smiled, "I think that you need to do your research Galen."

Galen growled at him and charged once again. Luke just fell into a Soresu stance. Galen was relying on the Juyo style too much and Luke having been trained in it to a incredible degree was able to predict any one of his moves with ease. Luke locked his lightsaber between his two and twisted it from Galen's hand.

The disarmed dark Jedi looked in shock at his lightsaber as it clattered to the floor. He looked up to see Luke's fist hit a pressure point and he collapsed.

Luke withdrew his lightsabers and walked towards the ship calling Mara's blaster that was on the floor to him. It was a nice small blaster. Perfect to be easily concealed. He slotted it onto his belt. As he entered the ship he could feel the shock of the other three, they must have seen the whole thing.

He smirked, it felt good to finally beat some real opponents.

**A/N so what did you think. **

**If you are wondering why Luke won so easily, he is going to be overpowered, and he caught them both completely off guard and pressed too hard for them to really focus in and fight him properly. They had no idea who or what they were fighting or any idea as to his combat level. Luke had been trained even longer than either of them and considering they were both recruited as children that's quite impressive.**

**Thanks for reading and please review it's really appreciated.**

**This is HCS signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N So I'm back again, yeah I'm really enjoying writing this one.**

**WhiteEagle1985- so do I, that's why I wanted to do this.**

**Angelalex242- yeah, you'll have to see if anything related to that happens later.**

**Thanks for reviewing to the guests too. I'm going to be returning to written line breaks as I do not know how to implement them on the interface.**

Chapter 6

Mare Jade was worried; she was walking towards the imperial palace on Coruscant to report to her master that Leia Organa had escaped her grasp. Despite the unforeseen circumstances he would no doubt be very displeased with her escape.

She walked up the door and two imperial guards opened it. She strode down the huge throne room towards the enthroned emperor.

"Your majesty." She said dropping to a knee in respect.

"Rise Mara." He replied his eyes seemingly boring into her.

She rose to her feet and said, "Leia Organa has escaped."

The emperor nodded knowing this already, "And why did you allow this to happen?" He asked coldly.

"There was an unforeseen opponent; he defeated both me and Vader's apprentice at the same time." She said, hating how much it sounded like a petty excuse.

For the first time she thought that she saw a flash of surprise flit across the emperor's face.

"And how did he manage to do this?" he asked reverting back to emotionless.

"He was incredibly skilled with his blades, and had a huge amount of power in the force. He must have been trained by a master combatant and force user."

The emperor looked thoughtful, "how did he escape?"

"I do not know master as he knocked out both myself and Vader's apprentice, however the Millenium Falcon was given clearance to leave Kashyyyk."

"What force abilities did he use?"

"He used, force repulse, force blast and Tutaminis. He must have also used force mind trick to get into the celebrations."

"And his lightsaber abilities?"

"He was proficient with two blades, but I could not detect any preferences, he seemed to move through different forms when he needed them."

Satisfied with his interrogation of Mara the emperor gestured for her to leave.

She was surprised she got no punishment for her failure. At least she stopped the idiot's assassination attempt, even if she was taken.

**Line break**

Galen Marek was nervous. He was going to have to report the failure to assassinate Leia Organa. His master would also be furious that he had once again come into contact with Mara Jade.

She was the one person in the empire apart from the emperor that Vader could not intimidate and that made her dangerous to his plans.

He felt his master's presence before he entered the room. He could also feel his master's anger. Vader marched into the room alone.

"You have failed me."

Galen bowed his head, "There were unforeseen circumstances." He said.

"That were?"

"There was a Mara Jade watching over her. And a Jedi was there to retrieve her."

Vader was surprised by that, "And you are telling me that you were unable to defeat either of them."

"I engaged the Jedi with Mara after he had rescued Organa." He looked down in shame, "He defeated us both."

For once Vader was caught off guard, he knew how powerful his apprentice was and Mara had forced Galen to flee once before. To defeat them both at once was quite a feat.

"Who was he? Who trained him?"

"I do not know. He seemed to be proficient in Juyo, Soresu, Ataru and Jar Kai. If not in even more forms. He was able to block my force lightning and break through my force shield to toss me around."

Vader was for the first time in many years realising there may be a Jedi left that could meet him on even footing. He turned around away from Galen. "I will give you one last chance. Bail Organa was captured by Shaak Ti's errant padawan. I want you to take them all out. Failure is not an option."

He walked to the door, "Your pilot knows where to go."

With that he walked from the room. Galen released a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He was relieved to not be punished for his failure.

He was glad that Vader was not worried about his contact with Mara once again. Evidently this new Jedi worried him enough for Galen's secrecy from the emperor was no longer a top priority. Not that he was under the illusion that the emperor was unaware of his existence, he just hoped that he was not seen as much of a threat to the emperor as Vader thought he was.

He was confident in his abilities and so knew he could defeat the Jedi master and then her Padawan. As long as this new threat did not get in the way he would succeed. And if he did interfere then he would get his revenge.

**Line break**

Luke walked towards the cockpit of the Millenium Falcon as it took off into the space around Kashyyyk. He opened the door of the cockpit to see Chewie, Han and Leia all there. As the door shut Han turned to see Luke, "What the heck was that kid?"

Luke gave him a smile, "It was a diversion."

Han snorted and shook his head, "Kid you took on not one but two dark Jedi at once. That counts as more than a diversion."

Chewie gave a growl of agreement. Luke shrugged, "Thanks to your diversion it all went well." Luke said trying to pass the focus onto Leia again. "Sorry that I was so rough but I needed to get you out before we were followed by too many imperials."

Leia gave him a smile, "You saved me from imperial custody Luke, and I don't mind how you did it only that you did."

Luke nodded his thanks, "Han you know where to go?"

"Yeah kid, Chewie set a course for Alderaan."

**A/N Sorry that it was such a short chapter. It was mainly just a filler chapter. The next chapter quite a lot should happen so look forward to that. I am going to update some of my other stories next however and I want to try and gather my thoughts as to what will go on next chapter.**

**As always thanks for reading and please review and favourite if you liked it.**

**This is HCS signing off.**


End file.
